Rest Stop
by DarkWolf2
Summary: Rogue breaks up with Gambit. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Matchbox twenty owns the song and marvel owns Remy and Rouge. Please don't sue me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
  
Note: I thought this was just another story that I would leave in the 'unfinished' section. But I listened to the song again and was able to finish it. This goes before my Jubilee and Remy story. *Italics*  
  
  
*Just three miles from the rest stop  
And she slams on the breaks  
She said I tried to be but I'm not  
And could you please collect your things*  
  
The red convertible skidded to a halt, creating a mountain of dust behind them. Just a short distance away the sigh of a rest stop could be seen. Remy looked at Rouge curiously.   
"Somet'in' wrong chere?"   
  
Rouge opned her mouth as if to say something but then closed her mouth and stared straight ahead of her.  
  
"We ou' a gas? Need me t' get some?"  
  
"No Remy." The words came soft and slowly.  
"Remy, Ah-"  
"Qui?" He looked up at her hopefully.  
"Ah want you to collect your things when you get back"  
  
He took in the clenched hands holding onto the steering wheel as if she was holding on for life.   
  
*I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna be cruel  
But I gotta find more  
Than what's happening with you  
If you'd-open up the door*  
  
He took in the clenched hands holding onto the steering wheel as if she was holding on for life.   
"Rouge!?" He moved to take her hand into his, cursing the fact that he couldn't reach out and take her face into his hands.  
  
"Remy, Ah hate doing this to ya. This is hurting me too. But Ah can't go on like this sugah. Ah can't. It's wrong."  
  
"Rouge please tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
She turned to him shaking of the touch of his hand on her gloved one. "We're wrong Remy. We don't belong together, Ah thought we did but we don't. Ah can't go on like this anymore, never knowing who you really are. There has to be more than this."  
  
"When did you start feeling like dis Rouge?"  
  
*She said- while you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care  
So I thought-hell if it's over  
I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve*  
  
Tears glisten in her eyes as she turns away from him. Trying to pinpoint the exact time when she realised that she couldn't love him anymore.   
"Ah,… it hit me a while ago sugah. Remember when we fell asleep on the couch? Ah woke an' saw ya sleeping an' Ah though' ya might be havin' nigh'mares. Ah was goin' to wake ya an ask ya but…"  
  
Rogue paused trying to work up courage. "Ah didn't care. Ah didn't wan' to know wha' garbage ya were carryin' round. Ah already have enough o' ma own. "  
  
*Are you listening-can you hear me  
Have you forgotten*  
  
When she turned back to Remy, his mouth was set as if trying to hold back rage. He stared at her intently but she knew what he was thinking. That this was just another one of their countless break-ups. A cruel merry-go-round that they would continue playing until they both broke. It had to end now. She knew she couldn't take much more of this.  
  
*Just three miles from the rest stop  
And my mouths too dry to rage  
The light was shining from the radio  
I could barely see her face  
But she knew all the words that I never had said  
She knew the crumpled-up promise of this  
Broken down man-and as I opened up the door*  
  
"We take a break fo' a while, non? See how t'ings work ou', chere."   
  
His mind was whirling as he struggled to clutch at out of reach straws. He felt tired too, tired of the fact that any argument they had always came back to haunt them. That their trust was always close to breaking but he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't. Not another person to be take another part of him and then hand it back shredded.  
  
"No, Remy. It's ovah… fo' good."   
  
His mouth quirked and all words of protest died in his throat. She had turned away from him again. Closed him off completely.   
  
He'd thought she would be someone who could accept him….eventually.  
Wordlessly he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.   
  
The cars screechs as Rogue pulls off leaving Remy to watch helplessly.   
"Dis t'ief did love ya chere."  
  
End. 


End file.
